This invention relates to new and useful N-(2-thiazolyl)amides in the field of medicinal chemistry. More particularly, it is concerned with a novel series of N-(2-thiazolyl)amide compounds, which are of especial value in view of their ability to alleviate inflammatory conditions and regulate body immune responses. The invention also includes various novel pharmaceutical compositions within its scope.
In the past, various attempts have been made by numerous investigators in the specialized field of synthetic organic medicinal chemistry to obtain new and useful anti-inflammatory agents. For the most part, these efforts have involved the synthesis and testing of various steroidal hormone compounds such as the corticosteroids or non-steroidal substances of an acidic nature such as phenylbutazone, indomethacin and the like. However, in the search for still newer and better or more improved anti-arthritic agents, far less is known about the effect of basic or neutral non-steroidal agents in this area, albeit this would be attractive since they might well lack the untoward steroidal side-effects in additiion to possessing other useful advantages normally associated with most acidic, non-steroidal compounds.